Memories
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Sora x Mimi] Shoujo Ai; Drama/Romantik, One-Shot. Sora erinnert sich an ihre glücklichste Zeit zurück. An einen ganz besonderen Tag - einen Tag, den sie mit Mimi verbracht hat. Angelehnt an Episode #32 "Kari in Gefahr".


**Memories**

Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau an den Sommer, in dem wir gegen Myotismon gekämpft haben. Es mag seltsam klingen, aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, war das der glücklichste Sommer meines Lebens.

_Ich schob den Kinderwagen die Gasse entlang und versuchte daran zu denken, dass wir das achte Kind finden müssen, aber meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu der Person, die einen Meter hinter mir lief. Es passierte sehr selten, dass wir beide allein waren und es machte mich nervös. Ich zwang mich dazu meinen Blick nach vorne zu richten. Zum Glück wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt, als unsere beiden Digimon anfingen zu streiten. _

„_Ich krieg' keine Luft mehr! Warum fliegst du nicht, Biomon?", quengelte Palmon und versuchte etwas mehr Platz im Kinderwagen zu bekommen._

„_Du bist eben ganz schön fett geworden, Palmon!", gab Biomon zurück. Bald wackelte der ganze Wagen._

„_Nein, du bist zu fett!"_

_Das war der Moment, in dem ich eingreifen musste, weil es langsam zu schwer wurde den Wagen zu schieben._

„_Hey, benehmt euch, ihr beiden", tadelte ich die beiden Digimon, „sonst werden wir noch auffallen!"_

Ich frage mich, ob ich damals wirklich Angst hatte, dass wir wegen der Digimon Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen würden. Zwei Mädchen mit einem Kinderwagen… hatte ich Angst, dass das noch viel mehr auffallen würde? Dass jemand mich durchschauen würde? Und es Mimi sagen würde? Ich hätte es nicht bestreiten können. Ja, vermutlich hatte ich größere Angst davor. Von den Digimon würde früher oder später eh jeder erfahren, von meinen Gefühlen aber niemand.

_Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Mimi das Digivice betrachtete._

„_Irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass das achte Kind hier in der Nähe ist. Wir suchen ganz umsonst. Und zu heiß ist es auch!"_

_Ich verkniff mir das Lachen. Das war Mimi, meine Mimi, so wie ich sie kleine, verwöhnte Prinzessin. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, als dieses Verhalten niedlich zu finden._

_Im Park wechselten wir uns ab und sie schob den Kinderwagen mit den Digimon. _

„_Es war schon anstrengend genug zurück zu kommen und jetzt müssen wir wieder sowas anstrengendes machen. Sora, können wir nicht eine Pause machen?"_

_Ich verniff mir ein Lächeln und fragte stattdessen: „Was, schon wieder? Kannst du nicht mehr?" Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber wirklich vorwurfsvoll konnte ich Mimi nicht ansehen. Ich konnte ihr einfach nichts übel nehmen, für sie hätte ich auch jeden zweiten Schritt eine Pause gemacht. _

_Als wir auf der Bank saßen, hörte ich sie wohlig seufzen. Sie streckte die Beine aus, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Verstohlen glitt mein Blick über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Die Schatten der Blätter tanzten über ihre Haut und ich verspürte den Drang, sie zu berühren. Ich wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, ihre Schönheit für mich alleine haben, sie stehlen wie ein Dieb. Um mein rasendes Herzklopfen zu beruhigen holte ich den Stadtplan hervor und tat so, als würde ich ihn studieren. _

„_Ich hab' gestern seit langer Zeit wieder in einem weichen Bett und klimatisierten Raum geschlafen. Ach, zu Hause ist es doch am schönsten!"_

_Mimis Worte entlockten mir ein Lächeln. Manchmal wunderte es mich, was für ein Schwarz-Weiß-Mensch meine Prinzessin doch war. Noch vor zwei Minuten hatte sie gemeckert, nun schwärmte sie von dein einfachsten Dingen der Welt. Zugegeben, da wir lange in der Digiwelt gewesen waren, schienen diese alltäglichen Sachen etwas ganz besonderes zu sein. Es freute mich, dass Mimi dies eingesehen hatte, wenn auch nicht bewusst. Nun wusste sie einige Dinge sicher zu schätzen. _

_Man musste ihr nur die Dinge geben, die sie glücklich machten, dann war die Welt für sie in Ordnung. Aber was machte sie glücklich? Waren es wirklich nur materielle Dinge, die sie sich kaufen konnte, wie die kühle Cola, von der sie so oft geträumt hatte?_

Ich spüre einen starken Stich in meiner Brust, als ich daran denke, dass Mimi nichts anderes in ihrem Leben brauchte. Ich schlucke hart. Brauchte sie keine Liebe? Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Jeder Mensch brauchte Liebe, auch Mimi… nur nicht meine. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, bis mein Kiefer schmerzt. Und ausgerechnet ich besitze das Wappen der Liebe… welch Ironie des Schicksals.

„_Und das Essen war extraklasse!", sagte Palmon fröhlich. Ich zuckte zusammen und meine Gedanken kehrten sofort wieder in die Realität zurück._

„_Ja, das war das erste Mal, dass ich gemerkt habe wie gut meine Mutter kochen kann. Das ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen", fuhr Mimi fort. Eine weitere Bestätigung meiner Gedanken, unsere Reise hatte ihr einiges beigebracht._

„_Das Essen bei Sora war auch sehr lecker. Super-extraklasse!", sagte Biomon und klang fast so, als würde es mich verteidigen. _

„_Und Soras Mutter ist so lieb und schön, stimmt's Sora?"_

_Ich zwang mich von der Karte aufzusehen. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn man mich weiterhin nicht beachtet hätte. Meine Lippen zierte ein breites Lächeln, als ich Biomon dankbar ansah.  
>„Findest du? Vielen Dank. So, wir müssen weiterarbeiten…"<em>

_So schnell wie möglich wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Plan zu. Ich konnte spüren, wie Mimi mich anstarrte. Hatte sie gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Doch ihre nächsten Worte überraschten mich._

„_Sie ist so fleißig. Und das bei dieser Hitze."_

_Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht rot geworden war. Noch nie hatte sie mir ein Kompliment gemacht. Mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz und am liebsten hätte ich sie ganz fest in die Arme geschlossen, aber ich wusste, dass dann alles vorbei wäre. Ich konnte sie nicht wie eine einfache Freundin umarmen, also zwang ich mich dazu es ganz sein zu lassen. _

Ein Fehler? Vielleicht. Ich hätte sie niemals gehen lassen sollen, ich hätte kämpfen sollen, aber ich war zu schwach. Ich habe mich zwar damit angefunden, dass sie nie mir gehört hätte, aber ich komme nicht damit klar, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werde. Sie ist immer noch in Amerika und ihre Besuche werden immer seltener. Ich kann ohne ihre Liebe leben, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass ich sie nicht ansehen darf. In meinem Kopf verblassen meine Erinnerungen. Nur diese einzige werde ich niemals vergessen, denn sie ist die wichtigste von allen.

„_Sie ist eben widerstandsfähiger als wir", sagte Palmon an Mimi gewandt. Ich sah, wie die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens sich veränderten._

„_Ich möchte gar nicht widerstandsfähiger sein", sagte sie leise und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern oder mich erneut über ihre Ehrlichkeit wundern konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamheit auf etwas anderes gelenkt._

„_Huh? Sora, warum gehen wir nicht da suchen wo viele Menschen sind? Hier ist es so einsam."_

_Mimi wusste es nicht, aber in diesem Moment endete mein schönster Augenblick. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal darüber freuen, dass sie mich beim Namen angesprochen hatte (ich kam einfach nicht umhin auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten), denn ich wusste, dass wir bald nicht mehr alleine sein würden. Aber am meisten verletzte mich ihre Wortwahl: einsam. War sie wirklich einsam, selbst wenn ich neben ihr saß? Mit all meiner Willenskraft versuchte ich sie neutral anzusehen._

„_Wo viele Menschen sind? Wo zum Beispiel?"_

„_Na, zum Beispiel da!", antwortete sie und deutete in die Ferne auf den Tokyo Tower._

Der Rest dieser Geschichte ich unwichtig, all die Kämpfe, all die Siege… nichts zählt, nur dieser eine Spaziergang durch den Park. Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich diesen Tag noch einmal erleben dürfte. Würde ich etwas anders machen? Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich nicht die Konsequenzen fürchten müsste, dann schon. Auch wenn mein Herz es nicht wahrhaben will, ich weiß, dass sie meine Gefühle nie erwidert hätte. Ich habe gelernt sie zu verstecken, habe sie ganz tief in meinem Herzen vergraben, wo niemand an sie rankommt. Irgendwann… vielleicht in einer anderen Welt, in einer anderen Zeit… werden sie ausgegraben, von der einzigen Person, die dazu in der Lage ist: meiner Prinzessin Mimi Tachikawa.


End file.
